The Uncles
by Alcoholic Semen Thrower
Summary: a one-shot of fabian and gideon with their nephews


Gideon and Fabian had always been loving uncles. They loved having little nephews to spoil. But out of the two of them, Gideon was the more... not sensitive because they were both sensitive in their own way but he was more- for the lack of a better word- paternal. So when he and his twin brother came to visit their sister and her brood, he immediately went over to his two-month-old nephew.

"Hi, Molls," Gideon said after he apparated into The Burrow. "How's my baby nephew?" he asked as he walked over to where Molly was sitting, kissed her cheek and picked up the two-month-old Ron, whom was lying against Molly's chest.

"He's fine," Molly said as she smiled and watched Gideon rest Ron against his chest. "He just ate so I'd be careful if I were you," she added when Gideon started to slowly walk around the room.

"He's been burped, right?" Gideon asked. The last time he had held a baby who hadn't been burped, he'd been puked on.

"I was just about to do that when you apparated in," Molly replied. She couldn't help but to smile because she knew exactly what her brother was thinking, for it had been one of her sons that had puked all over the front of Gideon's shirt.

"Merlin's beard," Gideon said as he walked back over to his sister and handed Ron to her, "I'm not going through that again." Molly laughed, rolled her eyes and took Ron carefully into her arms. She then rested him against her shoulder and softly rubbed his back, waiting for him to burp. After a few seconds, a loud burp exited Ron's mouth (which was a good feat for a two-month-old).

"Thank you, Molls," Gideon said as he picked Ron back up and kissed Molly's cheek again.

"I don't see why you couldn't have done it," Molly replied. "It's not like either one of us couldn't have cleaned it up in a instant," she added. She was very well known for house spells so it would have taken her only a few seconds to get baby puke out of her brother's shirt.

"Well, we all know how your boys are," Gideon said. "They can eat a lot but they can't keep it all down." It was true, all the Weasley boys were keen to eat a lot but they were never able to keep it all down because they ate too much.

"I know." Molly laughed. "Surely wasn't from our side of the family," she said.

"I'm glad too," Gideon said as he started to walk around the room like he had originally intended to do. After a few minutes of quietly pacing the room, he looked over at his sister and noticed how tired she looked. "You should go get some rest, Molls. You look tired. We can look after the boys," he said.

"No, no," Molly said, "You don't have to do that." She shook her head. She hated the idea of leaving her five rambunctious kids with her brothers.

"Honestly, Molls," Fabian looked at Molly and shot her a look that stopped her from talking. "You know how much we loves these kids of yours," he continued.

"Okay, okay," she said as she raised her hands up in defeat. "I'll go rest." She got up from her chair and walked towards her kids to give each one a kiss. "Where's George?" she asked when she noticed one of her twins wasn't there.

"He was just here," Fabian said as he looked around the room. He could have sworn he had just seen him.

"Merlin's beard," Molly said as she exited the room into the hallway, worry evident in her voice. She immediately saw him sitting on the stairs. She wasn't quite sure what he was doing but she didn't trust him to be alone (and not just because he was only two-years-old). She picked him up and he immediately nestled into her body. It was almost as if he was trying to make up for what he had done. "You two better keep a close watch on these two," she said, referring to her twin boys, as she attempted to hand the twin she was holding to Fabian. George started to whimper and held as tightly as he could to Molly's neck.

"Looks like we have a mummy's boy," Fabian said teasingly. Molly rolled her eyes.

"No," she said, "he's no where near to being a mummy's boy. He's having one of his Gid moods," she added softly to her brother.

"Ooh," Fabian said as he gave his older sister a sympathetic look. "Those can get horrible, I'm sorry," he added as he let a smile reappear on his face. Molly smiled at Fabian.

"I'm not the one who's going to have to deal with it," she said. "I'm going to go rest." For a few seconds she felt bad for leaving George with her brothers while he was in one of his weird funks but she quickly got over it. She handed over the twin she was holding and immediately made her way towards the stairs before Fabian could say anything and she let them take care of her kids for the rest of the afternoon until her husband, Arthur, came home.


End file.
